hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mech-Corp Concerns
Mech-Corp Culture A culture founded in its smoke stained caste based technological city state mentality paired with expansionist arrogance; the Mech-Corp’s almost imperialistic nature joined with their fascination in all things technological within the core beliefs has developed a profound influence upon the civilisations preference in terms of clothing and armour. In the terms of this the Mech-Corp’s preference is clearly divided into two realms of use by the cultures caste system of the Technicians and the Specialists. Technicians prefer simpler more robust clothing that protects them from the common acidic rain in their home territory as well as keeps them warm and is long lasting such as synthetic leathers and Khaki wraps combined with robust simplistic but reliable armour for its warriors with weave webbing. Specialists however prefer more refined materials, of a more eccentric nature, favouring synthetic weaves of comfort that better suit their perceived higher status, paired with inventions of their own development sometimes built into their own clothing with brass coated fittings, with Leather coats and other more refined synthetic silk sashes, with armour designed around custom built intricately fitted pieces unique to the individual compared to the mass produced plate of the lower masses. OOC Definition Leather Great coats, Great coats, Leather Jerkins, Bandoleers, Leather pouches, steam Punk styled clothing, Diesel Punk Styled Clothing, Victoria styled clothing, Plate armour, Cloth webbing, Leather bound armour, Cast iron armour, Custom built patched armour, cloth armour, soft caps, forage caps, Wide brimmed helmets, cargo puttees, waist coats are all acceptable kit for Mech-Corp characters. The characters caste will determine their origin style e.g. specialists being steam punk and Technicians being Diesel Punk, though each character will have their own preference for additional pieces of clothing and kit depending on their role within their class. Prominent Colours Varies though mainly used colours hang around Orange on banners and flags with Black and Green detailing on writing and borders Iconic Clothing Specialists – Steam Punk attire, Technicians –Diesel Punk attire. Otherwise Victorian era styled clothing crossed with post-apocalyptic modifications and modernisations Cultural Concerns The peculiar social tension that defines the Mech-Corp cultural norm defines their way of life to a distinct level in almost every way, confining their populace to certain roles and ranks for life. As such the clear rift between the two classes gives way to the definition of their largest concerns as a people. Both hold a set of core concerns close to their heart with a shared ideal between them. In terms of numbers both the specialists and technicians have two major concerns as they see the world with an additional shared issue that defines the Mech-Corp society. In regards to the specialists, their concerns fall into two particular areas, Social political adherence and Dominent status amongst their betters and lesser. In the case of the first social political adherence is the main stay of specialist’s life, always polite and formal towards other specialists they strive to be the centre of political and social circles amongst the upper echelon, and as such constantly judge everything on its possible political effect, always on the search for that unexpected angle that will elevate them above the rest. Rarely will they lower themselves to blunt words and harsh language with one another even when insulted or aggravated, they will however take great offence towards others that talk to them as such that they were another commoner, and often resolve these situations through duels in extreme cases or by engineering the downfall of the individual or group. In regards to Dominant status the specialists are formal to one another and others from foreign cultures of a high status, always attempting to utilise this to further their own goals and projects, and often reciprocate towards those that show them the same courtesy, however towards technicians or anyone they see as a lower class they treat with distain and revulsion as if they are something foul, some act with a polite distain or formalty towards these individuals but this is often the rarity of the cases. Should someone from a foreign culture however treat them as if they are one and the same as everyone else they take this as an extreme insult, and often this individual will find themselves ignored or in some cases actively harassed in a political manner by the family of the specialist, very rarely do they actively seek the death of the person, more their political and financial ruin. In the case of the technicians, their primary concerns fall into two areas, these namely being Social Equality and Political inclusion. With regards to the first of these two technicians take their commonality as an advantage rather than a hindrance as the specialists see it, it allows them to interact on a basic level with everyone from each other to ‘Joven’ foreigners and they take great strides to include those they see as the same as themselves in their actions and celebrations. However those that treat them as lesser beings soon find themselves in a world of troubles, with equipment going missing, money disappearing and even members of that persons unit turning up bloody and beaten for one individuals actions. As for the other side of these concerns, in regards to political inclusion, technicians in their home territory are often shunted to one side in the political realm, being overridden by the specialists, as such they strive to keep control of the one political area they have dominance, the military and production. In terms of the normal world technicians favour being included in large scale decisions and anyone who includes them in this when operating in multi-cultural situations will find themselves well received by technician leaders when in varied discussions. Anyone that intentionally shunts them aside soon finds themselves met by a brick wall in their own operations when technicians have any sway, with any previously promised support evaporating as quickly as it appeared. This finally all culminates in the shared concern of respect towards their way of operating and functioning, those that accommodate this are generally received well by the more informed sections of both sides of the Mech-corp social structure, whilst those that ignore or act against their wishes get the exact opposite. In terms of the military side of things the Mech-Corp approach to warfare settles upon grinding advances and stubborn defence with layers of defences mounted into walls and bastions overlooking dug in trenches and walled in weapons posts. When on the offensive they utilise heavily armoured infantry supported by mass firepower in waves to overcome enemy defences and to grind forces down by the simple factor of overwhelming fire. When on the defence Mech-Corp troops literally dig in where possible, building networks of trenches and pillboxes supported by sniper posts and barricades. They hold their position stubbornly until ordered to fall back or are wiped out by the attackers. Accordingly outside of the home territory when establishing an outpost, the first thing Mech-Corp troops do is set up barricades and pitfalls for defence whilst their camp is built up and heavy weapon emplacements constructed by technician engineers, all whilst the senior officers; made up of specialists, lounge about with their fellows.